The Lollypop Crusade
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Trowa and Quatre are left home alone on a Friday night. What'll Quatre do to have some fun? A lot. LIME! R to be on safe side


I don't own GW.

The Lollypop Crusade

Quatre sighed as he watched Trowa just sit there on the couch on the other end of the living room. It was a Friday night. Heero and Duo were out somewhere, probably getting drunk and happy. Wufei was no doubt stalking them, either waiting for them both to drop, too drunk to stand, or just one so he could have his own fun with the other. That left the other two pilots home alone on a Friday night. And no matter how much Quatre begged, pleaded, threatened, demanded, or otherwise asked, Trowa was unwilling to leave the house. Or his spot on the couch, as it seemed to the young Arabian. All the brunette did so far was sit on his couch, arms and legs crossed, mind wondering off somewhere.

At first Quatre tried his best at small talk. He talked about the current situation with Oz; he talked about the Sanq kingdom and how Relena was handling it; He talked about what Duo, Heero and Wufei were doing, and added that it was probably fun and politely hinted he wanted to have fun too; He talked about the pink elephants with the bright orange stripes that followed the small purple-with-yellow-dotted mice, running amok through the house. All in all, he got pretty much the same response-

'Ah ha'. 'That's nice'. And 'I'll call the exterminator in the morning'.

Quatre was _not_ a happy camper.

The clock rang 9 o'clock. Trowa still hasn't moved from his position on the couch. Quatre, on the other hand, kept squirming in his seat until finally he found a rather comfortable position; sitting upside down on an arm chair opposite to Trowa, his legs dangling over the chair's head rest, his hair like a golden curtain in the inches between his head and before it brushed against the carpet. The two have began a one sided staring contest. One sided, as it was Quatre's way of not falling asleep in the middle of the living room while waiting to see whether or not Trowa was still alive. They've been going at it for half an hour now.

"Look, an insane killer."

Quatre gasped, pointing at a point behind Trowa. No response. The blond crossed his arms and frowned.

"Earth to Barton, come in, Barton?"

"What do you want?"

"It speaks!"

Was it a chuckle Quatre heard escaping Trowa's lips?

"What do you want, Quatre?"

Their eyes met, and the blond put on the best puppy look he had.

"A movie, a nice restaurant, and maybe some dancing."

A definite chuckle, but also, a shake of the head.

"Not tonight, Quatre."

This settled it, Quatre thought determinably as he stood up and went to his room. If Trowa wanted a war, he'd get a war.

Trowa still hadn't moved from his spot, whatever on his mind obviously interesting, when he heard footsteps running back down the stairs. Looking up, a slight blush crept to the young man's cheeks.

"Qua, Quatre!"

The blond in question had to suppress a smirk.

"From the look of you, you'd think I was naked or something!"

Which wasn't all that far from the truth. Tight black leather pants that clung to his thighs like a second skin were only paired by a leather vest of the same color. Down his neck came dangling a silver crucifix, one of Duo's influences, no doubt. His hair was wet, sending crystal drops down his face and evidently his chest. A naughty tongue caressed his lips very slowly, catching several drops. Blue eyes gazed at Trowa teasingly, his locks giving the impression of a tiger watching his prey from the greenery.

"What, what've you got behind your back?"

The worried tone in his voice made Quatre giggle rather evilly.

"Oh, what, this?"

Trowa half expected a machine gun when the blond showed his loot: an innocent lollypop. Though for some reason, that still didn't really make his heart go any slower.

Swaying his hips as he went, Quatre sat down on the same armchair as before, crossed legs hanging off one armrest, left arm hanging off the backrest, the right arm holding the lollypop. A smirk decorated his lips when he noticed Trowa was staring.

"Seeing anything you like?"

A blush, a turn of his gaze. Quatre chuckled before tearing the sweet's wrapping with his teeth. The shawl slowly fell to the floor, yet no one paid it any attention. The blond covered the entire thing with his mouth, savoring every bit of taste of the sweet substance. His lips then parted, as though teasing the lollypop about its freedom, all the while running his tongue against its smooth surface. The sweet then sought to escape, only to be pursued and captured, causing a slight moan of enjoyment to escape Quatre's throat.

Trowa felt how his own throat was suddenly getting dry.

The blond's left hand abandoned its comfy spot on the headrest and began caressing Quatre's cheek, slowly going farther and farther down his body. A stop was made on his chest, where with the lightest movement the side of his vest came off, revealing more of his chest, before returning to the armrest.

His teeth were locked against the sweet, enough to hold it in place yet not shatter it, as he continued enjoying the flavor. It escaped him, however, and he graciously allowed the candy some freedom as he rolled it against his lips, licking it occasionally, and extremely slowly.

Deciding the lollypop had enough of its freedom, Quatre's lips pried open, yet instead of the sweet flavor he anticipated, came the sweet taste of Trowa's tongue and his warmth against Quatre's almost bare body. Their tongues danced valiantly, Trowa's trying to force the remains of the sweet off of Quatre's and forcing some of its own on instead. Trowa's right hand took Quatre's left and escorted it down the blond's body, massaging his chest.

Not being designed to carry such weight, the armchair fell backwards, sending the two to the floor in a hip of mixed limbs. The two continued nonetheless, the candy thrown aside and discarded.

Quatre smirked inwardly. That was better than what he had originally planned…

When Wufei came back with a drunken Heero and Duo, he found the living room a mess, and Quatre's room locked, for maybe the first time since he knew him.


End file.
